


Give and Take

by tehloserprince



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ejaculate, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Futuristic Strap-On, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehloserprince/pseuds/tehloserprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jack likes to let Miranda take the lead in the bedroom ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I just wanted to write some Jackanda smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I typically view Jack as being the more dominant one in the relationship, but it's always interesting to reverse roles and explore a character from another angle. I imagine that Miranda would be quite the tease, too.
> 
> There's no plot here. Sorry! There is a bit of fluff here and there, however. Sometimes, you just need a little fluff.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://tehloserprince.tumblr.com/

“Seriously, you’ve got the best tits in the universe and I’m not ‘allowed’ to touch ‘em?” Jack grumbled, straining pointedly against the small mass effect fields that held her wrists firmly in place just above her head. She was completely naked, lying flat against the bed that she shared with Miranda Lawson – who, at the moment, was smirking down at Jack, completely aware of the effect that her naked body had on the younger biotic.

Truthfully, Jack could have broken free from her restraints; she wasn’t viewed as the most talented biotic of their time for nothing. Still, it was fun to let Miranda take the lead once in a while when it came to sex, just for kicks. Although Miranda certainly had a weakness for being completely and utterly dominated – a stark contrast to her controlling and calculating personality – she had to admit that having Jack at her mercy was deeply satisfying. Miranda was nothing if not meticulous; when applied to the bedroom it could be quite a tantalizing trait indeed. She was starting to feel high on the sheer power of it.

“Not yet.” Miranda bit down on the tender flesh of Jack’s earlobe, smirking at the resulting groan of frustration from the younger woman. She knew that Jack would make her pay for all of the teasing – actually, she was _counting_ on it – but oh, how she loved to watch her _squirm_ in anticipation. It didn’t hurt that she knew exactly how to push Jack’s limits to their breaking point. After all, when they hadn’t been fighting or running for their lives, they’d spent the majority of their time together falling in and out of bed for hours on end – well, for the most part; a few other locations had been utilized for the purpose of sex. Jack certainly had quite the sex drive, not that Miranda had ever complained about it. It had been difficult having to part ways at certain times during the Reaper War. Still, no matter how frequently the war may have separated them, their bodies always seemed to remember each other once reunited.

Miranda took her time working her way down Jack’s body, tracing the constellation of scars and tattoos that decorated Jack’s body with the tip of her tongue as her fingertips traced inconsistent patterns over Jack’s sweat-slicked skin. Jack gasped and bit her lower lip as Miranda’s tongue circled one of her nipples, slowly, before taking it in her mouth and biting down gently, then soothing the pleasant sting with a soft stroke of her tongue. Brown eyes met blue through lids half-closed and clouded with lust as Jack focused on all the ways she was going to make the cheerleader scream once she was free.

“The more worked up you get me the less gentle I’m gonna be when it’s my turn.” Jack murmured, her voice tinged with lust as her brain groping blindly for words amidst the fog of desire. Miranda looked at her, smiling sweetly as she traced the contour of Jack’s other breast with her fingertips, eliciting a soft groan from the younger woman.

“I’m counting on that.” Miranda’s voice was low, every word punctuated with an unspoken promise that sent shivers along Jack’s spine.

Whatever impertinent response Jack had in mind died somewhere along the journey from her brain to her mouth; a small choked noise was all that she could muster as Miranda moved lower along Jack’s body, gently coaxing her legs apart and running her fingertips lightly along the most sensitive areas of Jack’s thighs as she slowly and deliberately ran the tip of her tongue along her slit. Jack clenched her jaw to keep from begging or saying anything _too_ embarrassing. Damn it, she may have been at Miranda’s mercy this time, but she still had her pride. It was far too soon to start begging now.

Miranda laughed – a low, slightly husky sound - as she used her fingers to part the younger woman’s folds, exposing her wetness to the cooler temperature of the room. Jack shuddered at the sensation as small beads of sweat formed along her brow, betraying her struggle to maintain her composure.

“You’re fucking _killing_ me here, cheerleader.” Jack squirmed, her hips involuntarily moving forward in search of more attention. In response, Miranda used gentle pressure from her forefinger to trace slow, deliberate circles around Jack’s clit, looking up at Jack and raising an eyebrow in mock concern.

“Oh?” Miranda tried not to laugh. “Should I stop, then?”

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare … “ a small whimper escaped as Jack strained against her bonds, her legs quivering ever so slightly as she rolled her hips forward, desperate for contact. Miranda clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

“Language, Jack.” Miranda smiled, sweetly. “We _really_ need to clean up that mouth of yours.”

Jack seemed to be struggling internally, trying to maintain her composure. Miranda leaned over the younger woman, making sure that her nipples brushed against Jack’s skin as she leaned in for a deep kiss. Miranda felt Jack moan into her mouth as their tongues met, gently at first, then pushing against one another in a bid for power. 

“Fuck! Miranda …” The hint of desperation in Jack’s voice as Miranda broke the kiss made the older woman’s core throb with need. “I want … I …”

While Jack panted and struggled to find the right words, Miranda smirked and moved her mouth along Jack’s jawline and down to her neck, her teeth and tongue tracing a path along the sensitive flesh. Jack whimpered, straining against the mass effect fields as she sought more of Miranda’s attention. Miranda felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine; after all of this teasing, she was _really_ going to get it from Jack. Somehow, the thought of being fucked hard and desperately by the ex-convict just made Miranda even wetter. 

Miranda traced a path between Jack’s breasts with the tip of her tongue, feeling Jack shiver against her; she maintained eye contact with Jack as her skillful tongue reached the younger woman’s abdomen, her mouth opening in order to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses along the way to Jack’s center. Jack allowed her head to fall back against the pillow, moaning loudly as Miranda’s tongue _finally_ found her clit, relieving some of the mounting pressure within her body. The slow, sweet strokes of her tongue set the pace, alternating the amount of pressure and speed just to keep Jack in suspense.

Jack was only growing wetter from the attention being lavished on her clit; she writhed in pleasure as Miranda’s nimble fingers massaged circles against her hips, holding her firmly in place as she coaxed her closer and closer to the edge. Jack could feel the intense heat bubbling inside of her abdomen, could feel her clit aching with the desire for release as she grew wetter from her own arousal. She was close, so close … and then she felt Miranda lift her head, her tongue no longer lavishing her clit with attention. 

_Fuck._ Jack’s eyes flew open as Miranda sat up, reaching for something on the nightstand. _Why the fuck did she stop?_ Through the haze of her own frustration and arousal, Jack watched as Miranda returned her attention to Jack, one of their favorite – and most expensive – toys clutched in her hand: a rather expensive strap-on that functioned almost exactly like the real thing. It even collected the user’s own wetness to replicate the feeling of ejaculation – a detail that Jack had become particularly fond of, as she felt that it contributed to her desire to “mark her territory”, so to speak. The cheerleader was hers and hers alone, after all; she didn’t – _wouldn’t_ – share her with anyone else.

Jack’s eyes followed Miranda’s hands as they quickly attached the cock to her aching core. She gasped as Miranda activated the cock and the connection went live, the neuro-transmitters flooding her body with added sensations; as far as her brain was concerned, that cock was a part of her own body. Jack’s hips moved involuntarily as Miranda gripped the shaft of the cock firmly, stroking it from base to head until it was hard. 

“Mmm…” Miranda smirked, taking in the sight of Jack’s growing arousal with a smug sense of pride. “That didn’t take long, now did it? Seems like you’re more than ready ...” 

“Fuck yeah, I am!” Jack gasped, her hips moving in sync with each stroke from Miranda’s nimble fingers. “What are you gonna do about it, cheerleader?”

Miranda’s smile was wicked as she met Jack’s gaze. “I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands, _convict_.”

“Haven’t … heard that one … in awhile … “ Jack panted, chuckling slightly at the use of her old nickname. _Damn, she’s such a perv … she still gets off on the idea of having the big, bad convict fuck her brains out._

Jack’s smug sense of satisfaction was short-lived, however, as Miranda gently teased the tip of the cock with her tongue. Back arched, she tried desperately to coax the head of the cock into Miranda’s warm, wet mouth, grunting in frustration as her target lingered just out of reach. Miranda smirked up at Jack, one hand still firmly gripping the shaft of the cock as her tongue occasionally slipped out to tease it, tracing a lazy circle around its head. Jack whimpered in frustration; as pleasant as all of the attention was, her body was starting to ache for release.

“I think you’re forgetting something, Jack.” Miranda paused to run her tongue from the base of the cock to its tip. “ _ **I’m**_ the one in charge at the moment.”

With that, Miranda’s lips closed around the head of the cock, eliciting an excited gasp from Jack. The older woman slowly took the length of the cock in her mouth, head bobbing as she worked her way into a slow, smooth rhythm, holding the base of the cock firmly in hand.

“Fuck!” Jack hissed through gritted teeth. “I need … _**FUCK!**_ ”

Miranda hummed innocently, the vibrations creating new sensations along the length of the cock. It was rare to have Jack in such a position, and she was determined to enjoy every last moment of it. Slowly, carefully, she took the cock all the way into her throat, relishing in the gasps and groans the deep-throating had elicited from Jack.

Sensing that Jack was once again getting too close to her climax, Miranda brought her head up once more, swirling her tongue around the head of the cock as she allowed it to slip from her mouth entirely, the gentle _pop_ sound of wetness seeming to linger in the moment of stillness that followed. Jack’s entire body tensed as a string of curses filled the room. 

Miranda bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. Jack’s frustration was honestly quite adorable, in a way; she decided that she’d only tease the younger woman a _little_ more before allowing her to reverse their roles.

Miranda carefully climbed on top of Jack, straddling her waist. Jack groaned in ecstasy as Miranda placed the tip of the cock against her opening, slowly and deliberately allowing the cock to sink inside of her. Miranda’s own desire doubled as she caught a glimpse of Jack’s face, flushed with color, the picture of desire. Jack made a small choking noise as Miranda began to roll her hips against her, moving up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. As much as she was capable of it, Jack struggled to lift her hips and thrust deeper inside of Miranda. At this point, she was absolutely desperate for release; the denial of her orgasm had created an almost primal need for her to experience that physical moment of ecstasy, to claim the other woman and mark her as her own.

Still, Miranda wasn’t going to allow Jack to come. Not yet. She needed her to hold out just a little longer. Miranda wanted to experience Jack’s frustration in the form of a good, hard fuck; she wanted Jack on top of her, inside of her, and the thought sent pleasant chills along her spine.

Before Jack could reach her climax, Miranda allowed the cock to slip out of her, leaning over Jack’s body. Jack cursed, her hips squirming involuntarily in frustration. Miranda leaned over Jack’s body, her face the picture of innocence as she came face to face with Jack; the younger woman looked ready to murder someone.

“Is there something you want, convict?” Miranda struggled to keep her voice steady, not wanting to betray the excitement bubbling inside of her; Jack’s eyes hadn’t left hers.

“I. **Need.** To. **Fuck.** You.” Jack spoke slowly, through gritted teeth; the perspiration on her brow had become more pronounced and her entire body seemed to be trembling.

“Oh?“ It was all Miranda could do to maintain her composure as she released the bonds holding Jack’s wrists in place. “Then … what’s stopping you?”

The small mass effect fields had barely dissipated before Jack’s arms were around Miranda, nails clawing at her back as she surged up and crushed their lips together in a kiss bordering on violent. Miranda was almost certain that she could taste the coppery flavor of blood as Jack bit into her lower lip, causing it to swell almost immediately. It was Miranda’s turn to gasp as the tip of Jack’s cock brushed against her inner thigh, the smaller woman gripping her tightly, possessively, as she sucked on Miranda’s swollen lower lip, her fingernails digging into her as she grasped at the older woman’s hips.

Jack was so small and thin, and yet so powerful; although her biotics had flared to life the minute she had pinned Miranda, she didn’t need to use them to dominate the older woman. Still, the added sensations were pleasant. There was nothing quite like two powerful biotics in bed, after all.

Miranda had expected Jack to flip her around so that she was on all fours, bent forward with her ass in the air; it was one of Jack’s favorite positions. To her surprise, Jack flipped her and forced her down against the mattress. Miranda was on her back, panting with anticipation, and yet something in Miranda’s heart swelled pleasantly at the realization that Jack wanted to see her face, look into her eyes as she fucked her. Jack still showed a great deal of uncertainty and skepticism where intimacy was concerned, so Miranda relished every new venture into this unfamiliar territory.

Jack growled as she nipped and kissed her way to a particularly sensitive spot on Miranda’s neck, pausing to work that spot over with teeth and tongue as the tip of her cock grazed Miranda’s slit, parting the folds just enough to make Miranda shiver with need. The next thrust allowed the length of the cock to graze against Miranda’s slit, coating the cock in her arousal. Jack shuddered at the sensation, digging her nails into Miranda’s hips once more as she worked her way lower, nipping at Miranda’s collarbone before focusing her attention on the older woman’s ample breasts. Miranda whimpered with desire; as much as she had enjoyed turning the tables on Jack, goading her on and on, this is what she had been waiting for. She wanted – no, she _**needed**_ – to be fucked hard and fast by the younger woman. 

“Jack … “ Miranda’s voice was raspy and laden with desire. “Jack, I want you to **fuck** me. Please … ”

Jack growled in response, raking her nails along Miranda’s hips and thighs as her teeth grazed over a sensitive nipple. Clearly, Miranda’s teasing had produced the desired effect; after being denied orgasm to the point of being almost unbearable, Jack was more than determined to have her release. Miranda could already see the evidence of Jack’s arousal beaded on the tip of the cock.

“Please, Jack.” Miranda whimpered. “I want you – I _**need**_ you – inside of me.”

Miranda had barely finished that last sentence when Jack thrust inside of her without warning; she arched her back, pressing her breasts against Jack’s body and allowing her head to fall back with a loud cry as Jack buried the cock inside of her. Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack’s body, slick with perspiration and desire, digging her fingernails into the younger woman’s back as she moved her hips and returned each thrust with enthusiasm. Jack looked at the small bruise she’d left on Miranda’s collarbone, eyes gleaming with a primal need, before locking eyes with Miranda, gazing pointedly as she thrust into her hard and fast.

“I’m going to fucking come inside you.” Jack sneered, possessively, tightening her grip on Miranda as she maintained her almost violent pace. “You’re _**mine**_ and I’m gonna _**fucking come**_ inside of you.”

“Please … “ Miranda whimpered, never breaking eye contact with Jack; her voice was lower now, submissive. “Jack, I’m yours, please … _please_ …”

She was so close; Miranda felt her eyelids fluttering shut as her pleasure mounted, threatening to burst and fill her veins with liquid fire. Jack laughed low in response before claiming Miranda’s mouth with her own; the kiss was full of need, a mixture of teeth of tongue. Jack she could feel her own release close at hand – _**finally**_ \- as Miranda’s inner walls began to flutter around her cock, each pulse reverberating throughout Jack’s body. 

Jack squeezed her eyes shut as waves of pleasure began spilling over her; her tongue swirled around Miranda’s as the orgasm wracked her body. Jack kept her lips wrapped firmly around Miranda’s, shivering as the older woman moaned and whimpered into her mouth as she experienced her own release beneath her. The tension in Jack’s body seemed to melt away with each contraction of her cock; she felt Miranda’s inner walls squeeze around her cock, coaxing every last ounce of Jack’s come to spill inside of her as their bodies moved in sync. 

Spent, Jack collapsed on top of Miranda, allowing her head to rest against the older woman’s chest as she came down from her sex-induced high. Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack, one hand stroking the shaved sides of the younger woman’s head as she murmured affectionately through her post-orgasmic haze. Jack hadn’t bothered to pull out; Miranda found herself enjoying the shared connection as her body relaxed. When she opened her eyes again, she found Jack gazing at her with a mixed expression of reproach and satisfaction.

“Something on your mind, convict?” Miranda smiled down at the younger woman, feeling the warmth of her affection for this enigmatic creature.

“You’re a fucking _bitch_ sometimes with all the teasing.” Jack’s expression was so serious that Miranda almost laughed out loud, earning her another reproachful look from the younger woman.

“Not always.” Miranda smiled, wrapping her arms around Jack and holding her gently in place against her own body, molding them together as though they’d always been part of one another. “Besides, I’d say it worked in your favor in the end.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Jack huffed, relaxing in Miranda’s embrace.

“I love you too, Jack.”


End file.
